voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Samuel Holt/Gallery
Official Images= Character guide - Holt family, Iverson.png Official Stats - Sam Holt.jpg |-|Seasons 1= 2. The Holts with ice sample.png|Looking for evidence of alien life. 3. It can't be.png|...unfortunately, it found them first. Matt Shiro and Sam.png 5. Run away run away.png 18. Holt family at their last meal together.png|The Holt family's last dinner together. 19. Sam and Matt Holt during dinner.png Matt and Sam Dinner.png|''Neeeeeeerrrddds!'' 23a. Sam giving pep talk 2.png Kerberos Mission Disappears.png |-|Season 4= S4E02.357. Pre Kerberos Samuel, Katie, Bae Bae, and Matt Holt.png S4E02.358. Pre Kerberos Samuel and Matt Holt saluting the camera.png |-|Season 5= S5E01.285. I have someone of value to you.png S5E01.286. Welp now we know where they get the gold eyes from.png S5E01.287. Sam could use a shave and a haircut yep.png S5E02.51. Commander Holt between a scary and scarier lady.png S5E02.72. Move you old fart.png S5E2 - Lotor - 36.png S5E02.83. Pidge goes glomp but dad ain't reacting.png S5E02.91. Will the Real Sam Holt please step forward.png S5E02.137. Sam looks startled too.png S5E02.177. Poor Sam's like holy snap do I know this tiger.png S5E02.179a. Like father like daughter freakout 2.png S5E02.182b. How do I fly this thing 3.png S5E02.225a. Watch out folks granpa's driving 2.png S5E02.226a. Hold my nunvill, I've got this 2.png S5E02.229. Team good guys hangs on for dear life.png S5E02.234a. That's Sam's I think I had a heart attack but I'm not sure face 2.png S5E02.238. Finally the tackle glomp is real.png S5E02.239. Hugs and warm fuzzies for everyone yo.png S5E02.241. I missed you too Katie.png S5E02.243. Now all we need is a PO'd Colleen to come storming in.png S5E02.261. Wow just whoa now what do we do.png S5E03.5. The Holts and Ryner watch the construction.png S5E03.7. So much has changed so fast.png S5E03.7a. So much has changed so fast 2.png S5E03.151. It's just - amazing.png S5E03.153. I can't wait to tell your mother all about this.png S5E03.159. Sam goes what my kids are moving out now.png S5E03.177a. The forest seems to have come alive 2.png S5E03.226a. Oh so that's where Pidge gets her snarky grin from 2.png S5E03.235. We don't need to stop it.png S5E03.238. This is totally safe right.png S5E03.238a. This is totally safe right 2.png S5E03.239. Put on the flower crown and join us son.png S5E03.241. Okay so the whole danged family are wizards.png S5E03.242. And the Holts work their literal magic yet again.png S5E03.271. Yes, we did it.png Ryner with Sam and Matt.jpg S5E03.298. No, listen to me for this.png S5E03.299. And I couldn't be more proud.png S5E03.300. You two are something special.png S5E03.301. Katie is just full of hugs .png S5E03.302a. And they need you more than I 2.png S5E03.304. The Galaxy Garrison has to know what's going on out here.png S5E04.127. Quick Dad back me up here.png S5E04.129a. AHA I told you 2.png S5E04.131. Ah modulating arguements - that's how your mother and I met.png S5E05.7. I'll be sure to tell him.png S5E05.12. Of course - let's hope the Garrison doesn't confiscate them.png S5E05.26. Holts watching on as Lance cries.png S5E05.28. I'm just worried we won't have enough time and resources.png S5E05.30. Sam stunned for a moment.png S5E05.30a. Sam stunned for a moment 2.png S5E05.31. Matt, you be careful on the front lines.png S5E05.34a. Oh no he's got the wibbles 2.png S5E05.35. I love you both so much.png S5E05.36. We love you too Dad.png S5E05.40. Half expected Sam to say eff Erp and turn around.png S5E05.40a. Half expected Sam to say eff Erp and turn around 2.png |-|Season 7= S7E01.229. Why not he's cleared all his physicals.png S7E01.232. Shiro is the best pilot in the Garrison by far.png S7E01.233. If he doesn't go on this mission neither do I.png S7E01.234. When Mission Commander butts heads with the top brass.png S7E07.28. A WEEK what the snap guys.png S7E07.32. Tell the chiefs I'll debrief when I'm ready.png S7E07.37. Time for the waterworks folks.png S7E07.40. Colleen tackle glomps Sam.png S7E07.40b. Colleen tackle glomps Sam 3.png S7E07.41. Mamma Bear hug is a go.png S7E07.42a. Colleen I missed you so much 2.png S7E07.45. Being abducted by aliens didn't kill me but.png S7E07.50. They saved me.png S7E07.51. There was a device in my pod.png S7E07.56. I don't care about your channels, I want to talk to my children.png S7E07.56b. I don't care about your channels, I want to talk to my children 3.png S7E07.58. So you're holding me, like a prisoner.png S7E07.60. If he's staying I'm staying too.png S7E07.60c. If he's staying I'm staying too 4.png S7E07.62a. This is the only family I have left 2.png S7E07.65. Two years ago during the Kerberos mission.png S7E07.68. Sam's eyes narrow at Zarkon's voice.png S7E07.71. And how you know they're hostile you ask.png S7E07.74a. For ten thousand years Zarkon has been expanding his empire 2.png S7E07.77. No, Quintessence is in us all.png S7E07.80. And Sam proceeds to beat them with Never Have I Ever.png S7E07.82. Following our abduction, Shiro Matt and I.png S7E07.85. I later learned Shiro and Matt had been sent to fight.png S7E07.91. That must be when lieutenant Shirogane returned to Earth.png S7E07.91a. That must be when lieutenant Shirogane returned to Earth 2.png S7E07.92. He managed to escape with the aid of several Garrison cadets.png S7E07.95. The following day, the Blue Lion appeared.png S7E07.98. Part of it but here pictures speak more.png S7E07.99. The superweapon is known as Voltron.png S7E07.100. As fate would have it, those students became the pilots.png S7E07.103. To protect the universe from the Galra.png S7E07.105. Or we do NOT stand a chance.png S7E07.106a. war is coming 2.png S7E07.108. No, Zarkon is dead BUT.png S7E07.110a. We hold a conference and announce what we know to the world 2.png S7E07.115a. But there WILL be an attack 2.png S7E07.119. The expression when a Holt says muck that bull.png S7E07.120. If you would allow me to contact Katie.png S7E07.123. This is Sam Holt, calling the Paladins of Voltron.png S7E07.126. Katie it's your mom, are you there.png S7E07.130. Very well, but we should at least begin preparations.png S7E07.132. We've been studying the ship Shiro crash landed in.png S7E07.133a. We thought the technology would be exactly the same 2.png S7E07.138. Hmm, the crystal must have been damaged on entry.png S7E07.141. Then what have you been doing with it.png S7E07.143. I'd like to introduce you to the best pilots of the last year.png S7E07.151. Good, now it's time to get them out of the simulator.png S7E07.153. Then we better get them working.png S7E07.160. So what do you whippersnappers think.png S7E07.160a. So what do you whippersnappers think 2.png S7E07.162. You're going to be flying ships much faster.png S7E07.187. Toldja engineers just love blowing stuff up.png S7E07.190a. It's imperative that we find out what's happening 2.png S7E07.202. How's the response time compared to the previous gen.png S7E07.203. It's like it knows what I want to do.png S7E07.204. It's amazing what you've done in just over a year.png S7E07.206. Sir, you're needed in the communications room.png S7E07.207. What is it more bad news.png S7E07.210. Matt are you okay.png S7E07.212. Mom Dad no one has seen or heard from the Paladins.png S7E07.213. Poor Holts bad news yet again.png S7E07.213b. Poor Holts bad news yet again 4.png S7E07.215. But then they just disappeared.png S7E07.217. I have to go, I love you both.png S7E07.218. We need to tell the rest of the world the situation.png S7E07.219. If we want to finish the IGF Atlas.png S7E07.222. You're too emotional right now.png S7E07.223. But they need us.png S7E07.227. We can talk later but my decision will be the same.png S7E07.229. The Holts in their Garrison quarters.png S7E07.230. They're going to be okay.png S7E07.231. Because they're strong, like their mother.png S7E07.233. We're doing everything we can.png S7E07.235. The Admiral is making decisions for the rest of the world.png S7E07.236. I say let them make decisions for themselves.png S7E07.237. You want to tell the world.png S7E07.241. Okay let's break the news.png S7E07.243. Don't cross a Holt natch.png S7E07.244. The real power couple of the Garrison lol.png S7E07.245. You're sure you want to do this.png S7E07.248. Alright I'll be broadcasting on every channel.png S7E07.262. We're not prepared for the revenge of the nerds.png S7E07.263. But I refuse to stay hidden any longer.png S7E07.287. Now is the time to come together.png S7E07.291. Admiral Sanda glares at the Holts.png S7E07.292. We're Not Sorry boss lady.png S7E07.295. Now now Admiral don't get emotional and OH SNAP.png S7E07.298. You lied about my death.png S7E07.300. And now that they do it will be better for us.png S7E07.304. Holts look mildly alarmed as the guards move in.png Commander Iverson Speaks to Admiral Sanda.png S7E07.306a. If Sam goes, I go too 2.png S7E07.311. It worked hun we've avenged nerds everywhere.png S7E07.314. Sam and James watch shield generator touch down.png S7E07.315. That's the last one.png S7E07.316. Think it will work.png S7E07.319. These might just act as a perimeter.png S7E07.322a. I don't know uh James c'mon 2.png S7E07.324. Sam and James look up and welp there goes everything.png S7E07.325. Shadows in the sky.png S7E07.329. Activate the particle barrier immediately.png S7E07.330. DO IT, NOW.png S7E07.332. Everyone's faces go OH SNAP.png S7E07.333. Everyone braces for impact.png S7E07.335. But it's crush time for the world outside.png S7E08.24. They don't stand a chance out there.png S7E08.37. You've just doomed those men and women.png S7E08.49. You made a horrible mistake Admiral.png S7E08.54. Tell all Garrison bases to call back fighters.png S7E08.65. I will court-martial you if you utter one command against my orders.png S7E08.90. Commander Sam order Veronica to fire.png S7E08.90c. Commander Sam order Veronica to fire 4.png S7E08.94. Sendak doesn't know that.png S7E08.101. We should go after them whut.png S7E08.103. Sir communications with all of Western Europe has gone dark.png S7E08.121. And now the freedom of planet Earth is dependent on that ability.png S7E08.123. Commander Holt watching staff disperse.png S7E08.132. We can't give up, Voltron will come.png S7E08.140. Like daughter like father with that pose eh.png S7E08.222a. Thank goodness you're back 2.png S7E08.225. Sam are you really surprised.png S7E08.223. Wait, where's Veronica.png S7E08.233. Yes, and in the meantime.png S7E08.240. He's destroying all our satellites.png S7E08.250. How's morale, it's low what else.png S7E08.255. Sir you're going to want to come to the hangar to see this.png S7E08.260a. Dang do we have to nickname him Hot Holt cause everyone loves him 2.png S7E08.266. I thought we should be working together.png S7E08.270. No, not yet.png S7E08.272. I'm afraid I've got more bad news to add.png S7E08.275. We need to get one last message to Voltron.png S7E08.278. Let's hope you're right about this.png S7E08.292. He fell for it.png S7E08.298. And we must face facts.png S7E09.16. Pick up those Galra ship's locations.png S7E09.99. The Holts and the brass awaiting the Paladin's arrival.png S7E09.100a. Poor Colleen's had it the worst of ANYONE in the show 2.png S7E09.105a. Dad and doggo join the hug pile 2.png S7E09.124. It's good to have you home and at least Sam greets him.png S7E09.125. Sam trying to reassure Hunk but.png S7E09.165. Sendak's forces remain at bay but.png S7E09.173. I'm sorry Hunk.png S7E09.178. We all have family out there.png S7E09.183. Team Voltron escorted down to Garrison underground.png S7E09.188. Sustaining power with Altean-infused technology.png Sam, Coran and Sanda.png S7E09.189a. Maybe I can help you out with that 2.png S7E09.197. Are you suggesting we willingly hand over the Lions.png S7E09.200. The universe needs the Lions.png S7E09.203. We have a fighting chance now that the Lions have returned.png Team Voltron, Sam and Commander Iverson.png S7E09.208. We have fought the Galra on the fringes of the universe.png S7E09.211. The information you downloaded from the Castle of Lions.png S7E09.224. I'm actually quite impressed.png S7E09.225. It has a lot of potential.png S7E09.227. Afraid not, a ship this size might need two or three.png S7E09.228. I don't suppose there are any Balmera nearby.png S7E09.295. Commander Holt walks in and is surprised.png S7E09.300. Sendak's virtual ghost appears.png S7E09.304. Test it out huh.png S7E09.306. Ah, okay, what is your name.png S7E09.307. I am Commander Sendak, a royal officer to the Galra empire.png S7E09.309. What about more advanced civilizations.png S7E09.313. Have you ever failed in overtaking a planet.png S7E09.317a. But only one planet has ever refused - Altea 2.png Slav Meet Veronica in Earth.png Holt Family and Their Friends.png |-|Season 8= VLD_S8_E8_0419.jpg Acxa and Kolivan.png Sam and Slav (The Zenith).jpg Krolia and Kolivan epilogue.png |-|Comics= Coming soon Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender